Transcript of Trial of Archin and Yumeko Brey Part 7
[[Transcript_of_Trial_of_Archin_and_Yumeko_Brey | Transcript of Trial of Archin and Yumeko Brey]] -- Part 7 Poynard says: Well, then that has little relevance with the current issue. Deceit says: Oh I know that. Kiiyue spits water out, coughing as she backpedals back to the steps. Kiiyue drags Yumeko with, of course. Deceit grins at Poynard and whispers to him again. Borigon says: how u mine for fish? Yumeko coughs, but not unpleasantly. Kiiyue says: ...I'm a city guard, not a dunking stool. Kyltania says: With a fishing pick. Heinrik shakes his head a bit, his gaze soon turning to Archin. Archin says: Well done love Sirithil says: Key, just hold her by the legs and dunk her face first for about a minute at a time. Heinrik says: Kalimag Kir von, "Mastrosum". Kiiyue says: ...you take all the fun out of this... Archin shoots a glare at Heinrik. Yumeko shivers a little. Archin lets out a hearty chuckle. Kiiyue merely shoves Yumeko back in the water. Again. She couldn't care less about the last dunk. Deceit smirks slyly at Poynard. Sirithil says: Well... it certainly can't be good for your armor doing it this way. Archin says: At least you made her cold... Archin lets out a hearty chuckle. Deceit says: I'm not. I'm just telling you to get a backbone, Osrien. Heinrik says: Kalimag Von kan... drinor gesh'throm gi reth ra von, ma A von dra ra. Kiiyue says: And that's seven. Deceit walks by Heinrik. He annoyed him, so he shoves at him, trying to push him into the water. Poynard says: Ah, you mean like avoiding a city? Yumeko just stays in the water. Kiiyue steps down the water to drag Yumeko out again. Kiiyue says: Come'on, Lady Brey... You grin wickedly at Heinrik. Yumeko smirks slyly at Kiiyue. Yumeko says: Haven't you figured it out yet? Heinrik falls forward, his hand grabs the ledge as he falls. Kiiyue says: I have. Magistrate hasn't. Kiiyue says: Come'on. Archin says: She's not a Brey for nothing.... Yumeko smirks slyly at Kiiyue. Yumeko nods at Kiiyue. Deceit says: Speak in Regular next time. Veras says: .... Delora eyes Deceit up and down. Naiama rolls her eyes. Poynard says: What an unwholesome fellow. Veras says: How long does it take to dunk someone seven times? Kiiyue grumbles as she glances up at Poynard, still holding Yumeko solidly by the wrist. Kiiyue says: Magistrate? Poynard says: Ah, Mister Winvale.. I am glad to see you can count. Poynard says: Yes, she is done. Archin says: Well done my love.... Archin smiles at Yumeko. Yumeko grumbles softly about her hair. Heinrik mumbles under his breath. "I'll speak "common" whenever I damn well please, you ingrate fool." Naiama eyes you up and down. Poynard says: Miss Brey, mouth open. Veras says: Hmmmmm. Sirithil says: Bloody troll. Naiama nods. Yumeko says: ... Yumeko shakes her head slightly. Yumeko looks up at Archin. Poynard says: Wasn't a request, I am afraid. Delora says: Yumeko, do it. Archin looks away from her. Veras glances to Archin, he seems to consider something then shakes his head to himself and hops off the ledge again Archin says: Just.. let him do it my dear... Archin says: It'll be over...soon... Kiiyue mutters as she spun behind Yumeko, gripping both wrists this time Yumeko says: And then I'll be mute and unable to cast -anything-?! Heinrik winks slyly at Yumeko. Poynard says: Correct. Sirithil says: Hold her nose, she'll have to open her mouth to gasp for air. Poynard says: Or speak properly, for that matter. Xenkore turns to Veras, his eyes narrowing. Poynard sighs a bit, taking the iron tongue cast. Naiama frowns. Kiiyue scowls with distaste as she pulls down on Yumeko's wrists, forcing her arms to stay on her sides. Yumeko edges backwards slightly, pressing against Kiiyue. Archin says: Just let them dear..please... Poynard says: Mouth open, please. Yumeko thinks "ooo, sexah" Kiiyue says: ...next time, Magistrate, look for someone else to play executioner... Kiiyue OOCly purrs. Poynard stabs himself OOCly. Yumeko shakes her head once again. Heinrik cheers at Poynard! Archin says: Yumeko! Archin snaps. Alester says: But, Lady Kiiyue...there is still the matter of Sir Brey's twenty five lashes. Naiama OOCly thinks Poynard needs to lighten up. Yumeko turns her head to the side, gritting her teeth. Nytejade says: where can I train with swords? You blink at Alester. Poynard OOCly is going to track you all down and murder you in your sleep with a butter knife! WTF!!!! zomhg! Kiiyue says: ...you realize I hate you all even more now, right? Yumeko <3s Pony boy OOCly Kiiyue grumbles as she braces Yumeko against herself. Sirithil says: I hope you don't hate *me*. I'm just a spectator tonight. Poynard says: At least your are honest. Kiiyue says: Just do it. Archin says: Yumeko.... let them do it... just accept it Poynard reaches out with his left hand, pushing his gloved digits between her lips to try and pry her mouth open. Xenkore nods at Kyltania. Yumeko presses back as hard as she can, her mouth slowly opening around Poynard's fingers. Kyltania nods idly to Xenkore. Heinrik thinks Poynard is a haxors and is going to summon Cthulhu from the depths of R'lyeh. Yumeko allows her jaw to drop slightly before she leans her head forward, clamping down on his fingers with her teeth. Poynard blinks a little "Mm. That must hurt." Archin sighs at Yumeko. Xenkore let his glance fall upon Shame. But rather than looking spiteful about what he overheard, he looked more curious. Xenkore nods at Shame. Kiiyue says: ...didn't that gnome just repair your hand? Alester knew it. Yumeko shakes her head slightly, little pleasurable tingles travel up her gums. Yumeko blinks curiously. Archin says: Oh.. and thank you Miss Sirithil.. for damning us... I won't help you again.. Poynard says: Neia? Yes, actually. Lovely young lady. Sirithil says: again? Yumeko thinks "you and your metal hand, Wormtail" Kiiyue says: Mmm. Now put it on her, preferably TONIGHT? Sirithil says: When was this alleged first time you helped me? Naiama looks at Archin quite seriously. Poynard pushes his thumb down in to her lower set of teeth and his index finger, his arm whirring softly. Archin says: Selflessly delivering your message Sirithil says: You did that to hide your crimes. Naiama eyes you up and down. Heinrik turns, slowly raising a brow. Archin says: You jump to conclusions... my dear... Sirithil says: And a favor that trivial is surely not worth committing perjury. Archin lets out a long, drawn-out sigh. Yumeko continues to press back against Kiiyue, trying to shake her head out of his grasp as she whimpers softly, feeling her jaw lower. Poynard shoves the mouth guard in to her mouth. The cold iron presses down against her tongue. He latches the two metal halves that lock around her face in a strange helmet. Archin looks over at the Night Elf. Poynard pulls his hand out. Poynard says: Done. Sirithil says: Neat. Archin sighs at Yumeko. Naiama stares at Archin simply. Kiiyue continues holding Yumeko for a moment, murmuring something into her ear before promptly releasing the woman. Archin watches Yumeko sadly, his brow furrows. Yumeko lifts her hands to the "helmet," whimpering continuously. Poynard says: Guard Mendt. Alester says: Sir? Poynard says: Ten canings to Miss Brey. Heinrik says: Ouch. Alester blinks. Archin smiles at the lower number, then realizes it's still ten. Archin says: Can I at least have my hands free?? Alester looks at Kiiyue... Kiiyue grunts as she clambers up onto the road. Poynard says: No. Poynard says: Actually. Archin says: Wh..what?? Poynard taps his chin. Kiiyue says: ...Magistrate Sirithil. Archin says: What if I fall?? Alester says: He said -Miss- Brey, Sir. Naiama eyes Kiiyue carefully. Poynard says: I believe the caning is not in order. Yumeko stands where she is, hearing Poynard and not caring less. She tries and fails to work her tongue around. Sirithil says: Yes, Key? Kiiyue looks up at Sirithil as she stands back up. Archin says: Oh.... Archin swallows. Kiiyue says: I'd like for you to see what you can do about getting a transfer order from Proudmoore. I want out of the Hounds. Sirithil says: I'll see what I can do. Archin says: Yes.. if I remember correctly... she wasn't ordered to be caned Poynard steps up to Yum and surveys her for a moment. Then gives her a little hug and pats her gently on the head. Sirithil says: If you wish, there is always open spaces in my own ranks. Kiiyue nods, glancing behind her with distaste. Already her armor and tabard was drying. Naiama watches Poynard curiously. Yumeko emits a jumbled scream, forcing herself out of Poynard's arms. Archin says: Love...I'm sorry... Archin sighs and furrows his brow. Kiiyue says: ...better that than playing executioner again. Yumeko breathes quickly. Heinrik points a finger towards the Dragon Whelpling, his finger getting quite close to its mouth. Poynard watches her and rubs her shoulder a little bit. Archin says: I think the poor girl has been through enough, Sir... Yumeko backs up again quickly, her eyes squinting in a wince. Archin says: Please..don't..caress my wife... Kiiyue says: ...your wife, Sir Brey, is disturbed beyond redemption. Naiama puts a gloved hand to her mouth. Archin says: I'm afraid you're not the judge, are you Hound? Archin says: So... stop passing judgment...please... Poynard says: This is very curious. Yumeko claws at the helmet suddenly, trembling. Poynard says: Very well. Send her to a masseuse. Kiiyue says: Opinionated. Heinrik reels back as the Whelpling bites his finger... "Gah. Little bugger." His gaze turns back to the scene before him. Sirithil grins wickedly at Poynard. Archin says: Masseuse?? Archin says: Are you daft? Kiiyue scowls at Poynard. Archin says: Why hell.. send me too.. I'll take a massage with my conviction... Sirithil says: Bad dragon. Kiiyue says: ...I'm not saying anything, but I think you know what I'm going to say. Sirithil says: No biting the nice man's finger. Alester yawns sleepily. Poynard says: Oh. I'm sorry. Perhaps you all forgot she is guilty of summoning the very thing that tore apart the fabric of our world. Sirithil 's whelpling looks chastened, and alights on her left shoulder. Heinrik says: I'm not a nice man. I'm an evil warlock and I kill people. Heinrik looks up and whistles. Archin sighs at Poynard. Naiama glances at Heinrik. Sirithil says: Oh. Shall I have him bite your finger then? Kiiyue sighs as well, shaking her head and turning away. Yumeko looks up at Archin. Archin says: I think that contraption you put in her mouth is punishment enough.... Kiiyue says: ...I'm afraid I can't stomach any more of this. Poynard says: Very well. Sirithil says: Goodnight, Key. Kiiyue rests a hand on Alester's shoulder. Heinrik looks at his finger once more, "Alright. I lied. I'm a nice man. No more biting." Sirithil only thinks it'd be punishment enough if she had to wear it for life. Alester nods at Kiiyue. Sirithil nods at Heinrik. Kiiyue says: Sorry, Guard, but you're going to have to wrap up. I'm pulling rank. Alester says: I'm certain it's been done to you before, Lady. Alester bows before Kiiyue. Sirithil says: No massage then? Heinrik puts his finger in his mouth, sucking at the slight trickle of blood. He sighs and continues to look ahead at the scene. Archin stands with his hands still bound. Poynard says: Guard Mendt? Archin says: This is ridiculous.... Alester says: Aye Sir Poynard says: I believe you are relieved. Just be sure he shows up for his duty. Heinrik says: Kalimag Suz'ahn... Brom brom reth telsrah, "Mastrosum". Archin exhales loudly and closes his eyes. Alester says: Ah, uh... Sirithil says: The best way to ensure that, of course... Sirithil says: Would be to put him in a cell until then. Archin says: Might you... unshackle me? Naiama eyes you up and down. Alester says: I'm afraid that is not in his sentence, Lady Magistrate Sirithil grins wickedly... Alester nods at you. Archin offers his arms. Sirithil says: Aww, it's all right, Yumeko. Alester removes the shackles. Heinrik kneels down. Sirithil gives Yumeko a *big* *hug*. Alester says: There you are, Sir... Naiama watches Sirithil, somewhat bewildered. Archin says: Thank you, lad Yumeko continues to try to remove the helmet before screaming loudly into it. Sirithil stops and steps back. Yumeko struggles against Sirithil. Archin says: Get off of her! Heinrik turns his head towards Archin. Yumeko pants heavily. Archin says: Get away from her! You shoo Sirithil away. Be gone pest! Sirithil says: Oh, very well, I was just trying to be nice. Sirithil steps back. Archin says: Get out of here... Naiama shoots Sirithil a disturbed look. Heinrik clenches his fist. Sirithil says: Now, I trust you're not a flight risk, Archin. Since, apparently, common sense isn't in your sentence. Archin says: Oh shut up Archin says: Mind your own affairs Archin says: I accept the law... Sirithil.. I'll swallow the pill my self Sirithil says: All right. Heinrik says: She's a Magistrate, "Professor"... It is of her affairs. Yumeko trembles behind Archin, her head down. Sirithil whispers to Naiama. Alester says: At any rate, good people...please disperse. It is late. Archin says: Lets go love... Archin says: Lets go somewhere out of the way Naiama glances away. Heinrik flashes his signet ring towards Alester. "I believe I'll stay right here, Guard." Yumeko nods at you. Yumeko keeps her head mostly lowered. Archin says: Come my love.. Alester says: I may be mistaken, Sir, but I heard you claimed to have left the Ordo. Sirithil says: Let's go to the Jester, Naiama? Heinrik says: Deception, good sir. Archin grabs Yume's hand HARD and digs his nails in, trying to crush her hand. Naiama shakes her head. Sirithil says: Goodnight, Archin, and Yumeko. Archin says: Goodnight.... Alester shrugs. Who knows? Heinrik says: Why should someone that could pose a threat know who and what I'm involved in? Heinrik smirks slyly at Alester. Alester says: I'm off duty. Yumeko looks at her husband gratefully. Archin says: I'll get that off of you.. it's simply metal Archin says: ..and I'm an engineer, my dear Yumeko makes a few muffled noises behind the helmet, sounding hopeful. Archin stops squeezing Yume's hand, his arm tiring, and lets go. Livana says: Poor thing! Livana chuckles. Archin says: I'm sorry my love... Archin says: Sit up here, my love.. Yumeko settles down in front of her husband. Archin puts his monocle on and looks at her helplessly. Archin says: My love... I want to hug and kiss you so badly... Archin says: It's like a torture that I cannot... Yumeko looks up at him, her eyes a little wet. Archin reaches up to pet her, but stops. End of [[Transcript_of_Trial_of_Archin_and_Yumeko_Brey | Transcript of Trial of Archin and Yumeko Brey]] -- Part 7 [<--- Part 6][[Transcript_of_Trial_of_Archin_and_Yumeko_Brey_Part_8 | [Part 8 --->]]] Category:Chatlogs